


Things you like

by DaZeli



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dom/sub, Foreign Language, Kink Exploration, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZeli/pseuds/DaZeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Dex and Nursey try new stuff in the bedroom and one time they prefer not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Submission

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something I wrote when I was bored. I wanted to write smut, so I wrote smut, there's nothing more to it, so please forgive my lazy ass for not working more on my next AU. Also this is unbetaed, so forgive my English as well.
> 
> Enjoy these sins. I have no regrets lol

Dex is used to being authoritative; to have to discipline people. He learned how to be a leader so he could take charge, but in reality, he’s none of these things. He doesn’t like having to be authoritative, to discipline people and take charge; he finds it exhausting, but he does it anyways, force of habit one could say. He also does it in bed, much to Nursey’s pleasure, and he would be lying if he didn’t admit he liked it a little.

As much as Nursey likes it when Dex is dominent, he knows that sometimes, Dex like to just let other take the lead and not think about anything. But Nursey isn’t very good at being a leader, so it takes a while before he decides to switch things around, but when he does, he decides to go all out, to make sure Dex enjoys it.

That’s how one night, Nursey ends up pining Dex down on the bed, kissing him slow and dirty, whispering loving words to him. Dex moans under him, almost overwhelmed by Nursey’s touches, closing his eyes while he let Nursey do anything and everything, until he feels Nursey’s off of him. He opens his eyes and sees him opening his drawer, getting out the lube and the condom and… Red velvet ropes.

“I thought you would like to, switch things around. Lucky you, there’s a few things I’d like to try,” Nursey smirks.

Nursey comes back to the bed and starts undressing Dex. He doesn’t fail to notice how wide his pupils are; black taking over amber like an eclipse. Once Dex is naked, Nursey takes the robe and ties his hands and feet to the bed. Dex is panting and so hard he’s already leaking, Nursey kisses down his body.

“You’re so beautiful, Dexy, all tied up like that,” he says, and he gets a whine for only answer.

“Shh, be a good boy and let me do everything. I’ll make you feel so good, trust me,” Nursey adds.

Then, he grabs the lube and applies some to his fingers, rubbing them together before going to tease Dex’s hole, making him moan before he slides one finger in, cutting it short. He plays around a little before adding the second and third fingers. Nursey teases him to no end, and Dex is so close to begging, but Nursey knows Dex’s limits, so he take out his finger, slides on the condom and slowly pushes himself inside of Dex, making him moan loudly.

Dex feels so good, tied to the bed, letting Nursey have his way with him, letting go of everything and not having to think about anything but how good it all feels, until he finally reaches his orgasm, toes curling and vision blurring as he comes in a long final moan. Nursey follows soon after, because seeing Dex blissful and sated, he simply cannot resist much longer.

After they both catches their breath and Nursey has gotten rid of the condom and cleaned Dex’s abs despite Dex’s protests, they both lay on the bed, happy and sated.

“You have my permission to do that anytime, God. This was so good Der, you don’t even know,” Dex tells him.

“I’m glad you liked it, like I said, I have a few stuff I’d like to try with you,” Nursey replies.

“Y’know, I’m not against the idea of trying new stuff, but nothing too crazy, you know I’m new to this stuff,” Dex replied.

“Don’t worry babe, I think I know exactly what you’ll like,” Nursey smiles, kissing him.

“And I know exactly what _you_ will like,” Dex said, smirking as he kissed Nursey back.


	2. Lingerie

Nursey did not expect it, but he loved it when he found out what Dex had been wearing under his tailored suit; a pair of very revealing black lace underwear. Dex saw Nursey’s pupil dilate and smirked. He knew Nursey liked  it and he was proud of himself; he always knew Nursey was a sap, and so something as subtle as a pair of underwear could turn him on.

To be fair, Nursey hadn’t been expecting Dex to try new things as well, and just seeing this made him feel so aroused because one; it meant that Dex would also try things on him and two; these underwears looked so good on him it should have been illegal. The black lace was beautifully contrasting Dex’s pale skin, but what Nursey loved the most, was that they left little to nothing for the imagination, and right now Nursey could see how erect Dex was, and his ass looked gorgeous in them.

Dex let Nursey stare for a while before he playfully pushed him back on the bed. He didn’t let Nursey touch him yet, feeling like teasing him a little as he slowly removed the underwear. Nursey’s eyes were glued on him and Dex would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this kind of attention. Once he was naked, he let Nursey touch him, doing the same to his boyfriend.

Nursey pulled Dex on the bed with him, getting on top of him. He kissed him deeply before grabbing the lube and the condom, which he put on Dex’s member. He let Dex help him get ready before Nursey slowly slid down onto Dex’s dick, slowly lowering himself until he reached the base. They stayed like that for a minute or two before Nursey started moving up and down and Dex thrust his hips upward.

Nursey came first, reaching his orgasm and his moan making Dex thrust harder until he came as well. Nursey didn’t move until he felt Dex wanted to get up, so he lifted himself up, took off the condom for Dex and Dex took a towel to clean Nursey.

“I wasn’t expecting you’d be wearing lingerie for me, this was a nice surprise,” Nursey told him, smiling.

“I knew you’d like it,” Dex smiled, proudly.

“You look amazing in them, feel free to try on more lingerie in the future, I can even pay for them,” Nursey said.

“You’re such a sap,” Dex laughed “But I might buy another pair, what color would you like?”

“Anything is fine, you look great in all colors,” Nursey replied.

“No, green make me look like a Christmas tree,” Dex said.

“A sexy Christmas tree,” Nursey chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows, making Dex laugh.

“Only you would find a Christmas tree sexy, mister I-always-have-a-leaf-in-my-hair,” Dex chuckled.

“Fine, light blue or navy looks best on you,” Nursey said.

“Good, I’ll see what I can find, I’m sure they have some in these colors,” Dex smiled proudly at him.


	3. Toys

Nursey had gone on a small shopping trip to the closest sex store to buy some stuff to try with Dex. He never talked to Dex about it, preferring to keep them as a surprise for their next date night. He hoped Dex wouldn’t think he was taking it too far because otherwise he would’ve screwed up their date night and that wasn’t something Nursey wanted to do.

Nursey already had Dex under him and naked when he brought out the toys. He showed them to Dex and smirked smugly as Dex’s eyes went wide and thrust his hips upwards.

“So I bought these, and I thought you’d like to try them with me,” Nursey whispered to him softly.

“Fuck, Derek, do anything you want but please do something,” Dex begged.

“Well, lucky you because that’s just what I was intending to do,” Nursey replied.

Nursey smiled as he prepared the toys; he had bought a butt plug because he knew how much Dex liked to feel full, and the one he bought was also made to stimulate his prostate. He also got some light BDSM toys; a gag ball, a pair of handcuff, a cock ring and a headband. Nursey himself wasn’t that much into BDSM, but he told himself that he couldn’t turn it down unless he tried, and if Dex was willing to try it out with him, well he wouldn’t be the one to refuse.

He put the gag ball, the headband and the handcuffs on Dex before turning him around and starting by preparing Dex, stretching him out, before he put the butt plug in. He heard Dex’s muffled moans and moved the dildo around before he turned on the vibrating option on, making Dex moan. Nursey kept playing with the dildo before he removed it, giving Dex a small window to breathe as he put on the cock ring and a condom on himself before sliding himself roughly inside of Dex, making Dex gasp.

He fucked Dex roughly, he didn’t whisper him any poetic words, or anything that wasn’t rough praise. He didn’t kiss him either or caress him. Nothing in this was sweet or loving, but Nursey could tell Dex was loving it and so was he. When he felt Dex was reaching his orgasm, Nursey removed himself from him and took off the ring before going in again, fucking Dex through it, until he reached his own and came.

He removed the gag ball, the handcuffs and the headband from Dex. Nursey had never seen Dex go so limp; he was completely fucked out. It was true that he may have over-stimulated him, but judging by the blissful smile on Dex’s face, he had enjoyed it a whole lot. 

“You look so good like that babe, all fucked out and sated, relaxed,” Nursey said before going to kiss him softly.

“That was… Something,” Dex panted out.

“Yeah, it was. I liked it,” Nursey smiled.

“Yeah, me too,” Dex replied, “We should do it again sometimes, but not too often.”

Nursey nodded in agreement, sometimes things were better in moderation.


	4. Foreign dirty talk

Dex knew how to speak Irish, his mom being from Ireland had insisted to his father that their children knew the language of their people. So whenever she called, he would speak to her in Irish, and we would do the same with his siblings and sometimes his father, who had learned it with them. What he didn’t know was that apparently, Irish sounded very sexy to his boyfriend. He didn’t expect it because Derek did speak Arabic, Spanish and English; so Dex being bilingual shouldn’t have been a big deal.

But Dex’s couldn’t deny the fact that he noticed how Nursey’s voice became low and husky, and his pupils dilated after Dex had a call with his mother. Apparently Nursey had a thing for the Irish language, and Dex decided he was going to use it to for other things than calling his mother.

One night, he decided Nursey needed a study break, he made his way to his desk and sat on his boyfriend’s lap. Nursey put his book down and went for a kiss, which Dex happily gave him. Then, Dex proceeded to whisper softly in his ear:

“I mo thuairimse, is gá duit sos, grá.”

And at that moment, Dex could feel Nursey’s body temperature rise. Dex caressed Nursey, leaving light kisses once in a while. Nursey was literally melting in his arms, making little noises of happiness. Dex guided him to the bed.

“Teacht ar, grá,” Dex said as he started undressing Nursey.

“Me encanta cuando me hablas en su idioma,” Nursey said back, undressing Dex.

Dex wouldn’t admit it, but whenever Nursey spoke Spanish or Arabic, it did things to him, and for all it was worth, he was proud that Nursey felt the same thing when he spoke Irish.

Once they were both naked, Dex gently pushed Nursey down on the bed, and lifted Nursey’s legs up, putting them around his waist. He kept talking to him in Irish, saying dirty words, and even though he didn’t know what they meant, Nursey was head over heels for him and replied in Spanish or Arabic, much to Dex’s joy.

Dex put the condom on himself and prepared Nursey with the lube before entering him. They made love slowly and thoroughly this time around, making sure not to rush anything. It was soft and romantic, just like Nursey liked it. Dex was slowly rocking back and forth into him, hitting his prostate, making Nursey moan with each thrust.

Nursey came when Dex told him something that sounded so heavy with lust that he didn’t even need to know what it meant. Dex’s low and guttural bedroom voice didn’t do anything to make things less dirty. Nursey moaned something in Arabic which drove Dex over the edge, coming as well.

Dex slowly removed himself from Nursey, throwing the condom away. Nursey cleaned himself with a tissue and throwing it away as well.

“How did you know I liked it when you spoke Irish? I don’t remember telling you,” Nursey asked him.

“Yeah, but you give me bedroom eyes whenever I talk to my mom on the phone, kinda gave you away,” Dex chuckled.

“Well, you seem to like it when I speak Spanish and Arabic, so we’re even,” Nursey replied.

“Yeah, I do, it’s fucking hot,” Dex admitted.

“Well, you speaking Irish does the same to me, I didn’t even know you spoke anything other than English, that was a pleasant surprise,” Nursey smiled.

“My mom is from Ireland and she wanted her kids to know Irish, and she only speaks Irish to me and my siblings so we don’t forget it,” Dex answered.

Nursey cuddled up to his boyfriend, and they both decided that a nap sounded nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not speak Irish or Spanish, so forgive me for these bad translations.
> 
> "I mo thuairimse, is gá duit sos, grá." -> "I think you need a break, love"  
> "Teacht ar, grá," -> "Come on, love"  
> "Me encanta cuando me hablas en su idioma," -> "I love it when you speak in your language"


	5. Roleplay

Derek never thought he’d be into roleplaying, but circumstance has it that he finds Dex dressed up in his working gear pretty damn attractive. So he decided to try some things with him; which his how he buys Dex a sexy cop costume to wear for him. Dex agrees to do this with a lot more enthusiasm than Nursey had anticipated. Dex does make Nursey wait for him to use the costume, but when he does, Nursey wasn’t expecting it.

“You’ve been a very bad boy, Nursey,” Dex whispers sensually in his ears, making Nursey shiver.

“You know me, always getting myself in trouble,” Nursey replies.

“Then I’ll have to teach you a lesson,” Dex says before passing him the handcuffs.

Once Nursey was handcuffed, Dex started to undress himself and his boyfriend. They fucked hard, so hard it almost felt like the few time they hate-fucked each other early on in their relationship. Nursey loved it, even if they didn’t really do that anymore, except when they had make-up sex, and even that was rare, so Nursey took the time to enjoy Dex being rough and manhandling him.

-*-

The next costume they try is a sexy nurse costume Nursey bought for himself, mostly because he loved the irony and also because he knew Dex would be all over him. Which he was, and it made Nursey smile proudly when Dex couldn’t resist but pass his hands under the very short skirt to firmly grab his ass.

“Oh, well aren’t you handsy,” Nursey said, trying to sound innocent.

“Well, you see, nurse, I have a very strong sickness,” Dex said to him.

“And what would that sickness be?” Nursey asked.

“The one where I have to stay very close to you,” Dex whispers, smiling.

It takes very little for Dex to be pulling down Nursey’s panties and going to touch him all over. Just the fact Nursey went to the extent of wearing pink laced panties got him all kinds of hot and bothered. He let Nursey take the lead this time, and enjoyed being fucked senseless as Nursey was still hilariously trying to stay in character in between moans and grunt.


	6. Vanilla

After trying all kinds of stuff, sometimes it was good to just have regular sex, they both agreed. Although a lot of the stuff had been exciting, they were better with moderation and when it comes to who topped or bottomed, they liked to switch things up a bit.

Which is how they ended up making slow languid love to each other on their anniversary; no extras or toys or characters. Just the two of them, kissing each other deeply while slowly exploring the other’s body, as if they didn’t know it by heart already.

Nursey was peppering kisses down Dex’s body and Dex was playing with Nursey’s hair, whispering encouraging words to him as they were grinding against one another. Nursey was getting lower and lower on Dex’s body, and stopped to nuzzle the patch of red hair that trailed from Dex’s navel to his shaft. He giggled a little as the curly red hair tickled his nose, before going further down to kiss Dex’s cock, before licking it, looking devilishly at Dex through half-lidded eyes.

That was the kind of look that drove Dex insane; the kind of look who told him ‘don’t worry sexy dexy, I got you’, and it was just insane of beautiful Nursey looked at that moment, how crazy some of the things he could do with his tongue were. It didn’t take very long for Dex to come, especially when he was thinking of Nursey like that. However, he didn’t waste any time before returning the favor.

While Nursey liked to go slow, Dex was all about efficiency and results, and he never failed to make Nursey moan and groan after only a short period of time. Dex never dragged on, he went directly to the point, and without a warning. He always took Nursey by surprise and Nursey loved it. He loved the way Dex was unpredictable and that he could never guess his intentions.

Nursey came a moment later, as Dex had suddenly changed his course from his dick to his ass.

“Got you again, babe,” Dex chuckled.

“You know how much I like it when you’re unpredictable,” Nursey replied.

He knew he had that dopey smile on his face, but to be fair, Dex wasn’t any better. They had been dating for over a year, had explored everything they wanted to try out and now they were free to talk about every and do anything they wanted in the future.


End file.
